pc_guyfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
Season 1 is an ongoing season of the main stem of Mac Guy3135's part of The Adventure Series. It is followed on directly by Season 2. Although The Adventure to Destroy PC Guy3531 takes place very early in the timeline, the three other adventures all take place at the end of the timeline as of November 2019. Importance Season 1 is part of the main stem part of Mac Guy3135's Adventures. These are the most canonical, most carefully written adventures with the most effort put into their production. They are written to follow the most important events in The Adventure Series. The most radical changes in storyline of all Mac Guy3135's adventures take place in this season. Description The season consists of 4 episodes and one director's cut. The episodes are numbered (1) - (5). As of November 2019, episodes (1), (2), and (3) are on YouTube and available to watch, (1) - The Director's Cut has been scripted however has been delayed, and (4) is being written. Season 1 is done at 1080p at 30 frames per second and is made in iMovie and Keynote. Speech is done using text to speech with nothing accompanying it in (1), mouth movements in (2) and (3) and text in the PC Guy font at a colour relating to the character who is speaking in (4) and (1) - The Director's Cut. Format All the adventures in Season 1 begin in a random holiday cottage somewhere in the UK, Earth. In all adventures bar (1), Mac Guy3135 begins the adventure on a holiday away from Mac Guy's Mansion. In (1), Mac Guy3135 begins the adventure on holiday away from Mac Guy's Castle. The adventures begin with The Creatures having a meeting. This is followed by Mac Guy3135 walking in the room. After this a stop motion sequence shows The Creatures leaving the holiday cottage and entering an All Terrain Monster vehicle of version number.0. This is followed by a series of travel scenes to the destination where the adventure will take place. Usually, a series of obstacles must be overcome on the way such as a sword being pulled out a stone, an angry PC Guy knight or a missing portal. After Mac Guy3135, The Creatures and any other characters collected on the way arrive at the destination, the climax occurs. This is usually a large fight. Finally, the characters make their way home. Mouth Movements The Season 1 adventures of (2) and (3) are the only adventures with animated mouth movements. This is due to mouth movements being quite challenging to animate. It is unlikely (4) or Season 2 will have mouth movements as despite Mac Guy3135 getting better editing software, he can't be bothered to animate them. This is due to later adventures having more and more characters. Music The first episodes of Season 1 contained entirely royalty free music, this is due to The Adventure Series not having an official soundtrack yet. Episode 3 used original music more as by then, multiple tracks had been written for the series. It is likely Episode 4 will contain even less royalty free music due to an incident with Episode 3. Backgrounds Most of the backgrounds of Season 1 consist of images taken from grey timeline Mac Guy3135's extensive library of original royalty free photos of Scottish and Welsh historical attractions and scenery. Most of the scenery images were taken out the window of a moving car. Only the shots Mac Guy3135 was unable to take have been stolen, such as arial imagery as most historical attractions are extremely hostile towards the usage of drones. Almost all the background images of Season 1 were taken with an iPod touch 6th Generation, and are therefore lower resolution than 4K. Characters The following characters were involved heavily in Season 1. * Dilys * Dipo * Fuli * Grandpa Mac Guy * Helmeted PC Guy * King PC Guy * Linux Guy5313 * Mac Guy3135 * PC Guy3531 * The Creatures * The Troll * The Witch The following characters were lightly included in Season 1. * Other types of PC Guys * Bunga * Earl PC Guy * Kion * Mac Guys * Ono * Sarger * Seymour * Seymour the Scarf Guy3511 The following characters will make their Season 1 debut in (4). * 4th Doctor * Adrian Appleby * Anon A. Mousse * Beshte * Big * Black Beast of Aargh * Bulktani * Diana * Jack Black * Jane * Jasmine * Knight PC Guys * Linus Sebastian * Linux Guys * Mac Guy's Adoptive Family * Passemafuser * PC Plum * Robbie Rotten * Robert Simonsen * Romana 2 * Small * Thomas the Tank Engine * Winnie the Pooh * Winston Wallace Episode List The Adventure to Destroy PC Guy3531 (1) The Adventure to Destroy The Empire of the PC Guys (2) The Adventure to Destroy Linux Guy5313 and Save Seymour (3) The Adventure to Annihilate The PC And Linux Empires For Good (4) (written but not yet made) The Adventure to Destroy PC Guy3531 (1) - The Director's Cut (not made or written yet) Category:Groups of adventures